A New Start
by Volleyballstar21
Summary: So Nina walks in on Fabian and Joy making out while Nina was dating him. Nina is deciding how she will change her life and how she will have a new start. Just check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. So this is a House of Anubis Fanfic. It is set in season 2 when Eddie comes. I am thinking of adding an OC for chapter 2 if I will ever add one. I don't own the characters or **_**House of Anubis **_

**Xoxo, **

**Volleyballstar21**

Nina's POV

It is truly amazing here. What more could I ask for? I have an amazing boyfriend who I have been dating for 6 months. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. Lately though Fabian has been acting weird. Whenever i ask him if he wants to hang out and do something together, he just quickly comes up with some lame excuse. It's time to confront him about his absence in my life lately.

I quickly walk down the stairs with a buzz of excitement rushing through me. When I come to his door, it is slightly open but just barely. I lightly knock on the door but the door just swung open relieving something I wish I would never see... Fabian and Joy kissing on his bed. The door wasn't open enough for them to notice me but I could clearly see them. Fabian on top of Joy; him moaning Joy's name. I start to cry not able to hold back anymore. Joy turns her head noticing me: she does something that just kills me... she smirks that says, " I've won," I accidentally let out a whimper.

Fabian jumps up and starts his apologies. "Nina, it was an accident it will never happen again." This is what sets me off, " Really then, what i saw was not you shoving your tongue down Joy's throat, moaning her name telling her to continue doing what shes doing," I scream at him. He looks sorrowful as he should about what he's done but the look just answers my question. I look up at him with my tear-stained eyes and declare, "We're done!" I walk out of the run and shut the door and slide down. Why? Was I not enough for him? How long had this been going on? With millions of questions swirling through my head I don't even notice Eddie sliding down next to me.

He looks at me with a look that says, "Are you okay?" I just nod my head knowing Amber will kill Fabian tomorrow. He stands up and holds out his hand to helps me up which i gladly take. When I stand up I really notice his gorgeous blue-green eyes. Everything is interrupted when Amber comes running through the corridor screaming my name. She asks me and Eddie, "What's going on here," in a confused voice. I simply answer, " I'll tell you tonight." Then Eddie and I just walk away talking. Maybe being broken up with Fabian won't be so bad after all.

**So yeah **

**Chapter 2= 3 reviews**

**put OC in review pls**

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so I got positive reviews about the first chapter so here is the second chapter. I have a task for my readers, Nina will sometime in the near future will mention where she is from so can you guys name a place you think she should be from. I don't own the characters or **_**House of Anubis.**_

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21**

Eddie's Pov

I could tell Nina was upset about something when I saw her slide down the door. I had a feeling it had something to do with Fabian sneaking around with Joy. I know what your think I should have told Nina, but I just could not break her heart like that. I sat down next to her and looked at her. Even when she was crying she still looked very beautiful. After a few moments of silence. I stood up holding out my hand waiting for Nina to take it, once she held my hand I felt a rush of excitement rush through me. God, what is happening to me! After, Ambers rude interruption it was time for dinner. Once everyone got seated for dinner, there was just silence.

Joy, just being the bitch she is had to stand up and say in front of everyone, " I have an announcement to make. I would like to declare with happiness that Fabes and I are officially a couple!" _Ring ring ring _was all the noise being made which just from the phone and everyone just sat baffled in their seats. Trudy rushed off to answer the phone with her clicking of her heels adding the the silence. our lovely housemother came in to interrupt the silence again, "Nina, darling its for you," having no idea what the silence was about.

Nina slowly stood up from her seat excusing herself. As soon as she left the room, Joy just beamed with excitement, I just lowered my head shaking it very slowly. After a few more moments of silence there was a sudden shriek of excitement. The first to stand were Fabian and I, why is he still trying to be the protective boyfriend. Everyone ran at full speed to the hallway except Joy saying, "Why are you guys going to the hall, its not like her life has ever been in danger?" We all come to the sight of Nina laughing so hard there were tears.

She finally gained her composure back and stated into the phone," OK bye, I love you, too. See you in a little while," She hung up smiling like there was no end. She stood up just noticing us there. Amber being the first asked, "Who are you seeing in a little while?"

NIna looked down at her shoes. She calmly yet with a hint of sadness in her voice answered, "I'm going home. I'm leaving in three days."

**So yeah I know this is kinda short, but please review. Also, put your ideas for where "home" is for Nina.**

**Chapter 3= 6 reviews**

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey. So I got a lot of positive reviews and I felt overjoyed by it. So sorry about being late with updating; I had all my standarized testing this week and i have been EXHAUSTED. So I will probably update every once or twice a week.**

**I don't own the characters or the **_**House of Anubis.**_

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21**

Eddie's POV

My heart is breaking. Why does she have to leave now? Right when I want to know her so badly she leaves. I muster up the will to speak and ask, " Where exactly is home?"

She very quietly responds, " Florida."

Everyone just slowly looks down except for Joy who just has an evil smirk on her face. Amber just bursts out into tears. Nina looks very saddened but the sight and runs to hug her best friend. Amber croaking out, "Why do you want to leave?" NIna just looks at her very calmly states, "They need me now"

Nina and Amber slowly walk up the steps to pack up the room they have shared. I turn to Joy and Fabian who are talking, I say to them very angrily, " This is all you fault!"

Joy sensing my angry fires back, "No how is it my fault if she can't take the heat!"

Dinner time

Everyone enters the dining room very tense. Joy and I had an intense screaming fight with each other after Nina went upstairs to pack. Nina and Amber enter the room with smiles on their faces like they just had a good laugh. Alfie being as confused as I was asked , "Why are you two so giggly?" Amber just shakes her head. After a couple moments of awkward silence Fabian asks Nina about her life in America, she then tells about all of her adventures, guy troubles, and her friends from Florida. She truly does seem happy when she talks about home. She describes her home and that she actually doesn't live with her Grams but with one of her friends. Boy, tomorrow is going to be a rough day saying goodbye to this amazing girl.

**So This is really short. Tell me what you think in reviews. I might possibly add a chapter tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it just warmed my heart. so bye**

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21**


	4. character info very important read it

**So this is going to be the OC**

**Name: William "Will" King**

**Hair: Dark blonde hair- fauxhawk**

**Eye: Blue-green **

**Age:17**

**How does he know Nina: He went to school with her and are friends**

**Crush: Nina**

**Enemies: Fabian, Eddie and Jake **

**Reputation: A nice guy and very popular because he is on the football team**

**Name:Jake Doyle**

**Hair: Dark Brown-fauxhawk**

**Eye: Blue**

**Age: 17**

**HOw does he know Nina: He used to date Nina before she left for England**

**Crush: Nina **

**Enemies: Fabian, Eddie and WIll**

**Reputation: Troublemaker, but very popular**

**NAme: Victoria Donahue**

**HAir: long dark brown hair with Blonde Highlights**

**Eye: Green**

**Age: 17**

**How does she know Nina: She is best friends with Nina.**

**Crush: Jake**

**Enemies: Amber**

**REputation: Very Popular because she and Nina are both on the cheerleading team.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know its been awhile sorry. A lot of hard stuff has been going on and I'm getting sick so I thought I should do it now. I don't own **_**House of Anubis **_**or the characters.**

**XOXO,**

**Volleyballstar21**

6 Months Later

Amber's Pov

Why did she have to leave me? After Nina left Sibunia completely fell apart we dont even talk to each other. I walked into Mr. Winkler's class as usual, glum about not have my BAFF(best American friend forever). Eddie and I try to get in contact with Nina but she never responds. When I walked into class everyone seemed extremely. I sat next to Eddie and I asked him, "What's going on? Why is everyone so excited?" He turned slightly and burst out, "We're going to Los Angles. Nina lives there, we might see her!" I jumped out of my seat and squealed in happiness and hugged Eddie with all my might.

Nina's Pov

God do I love being home! I am finally able to have a normal teenage life. I don't have to deal with any mysteries or stupid ghosts trying to curse me. I stepped out of my bathroom and quickly got dress for school and ran down the stairs, downside of living in a big house and having the attic has your room. I kissed Gram good-bye and jumped into my car. Once I pulled up at school I saw my friends sitting at the stairs. I parked the car and walked over to them. I chirped," Good morning!" they looked up at me and quickly pestered me by asking," What's wrong?" I looked at WIll and said ,"Can't I be happy I have great friends."

The bell rang signaling we have to report for first period. Thank god, Will is in that class. He is such a sweetheart to me. He walked me to my locker and quickly grabbed my books for me and we both ran for Calculus. We barely made and sat in the back so we could talk and enjoy each other's company. Will and I have been great friends since we were in 2nd grade. Before I left, we kissed and I like him but Victoria told me Will was in a serious relationship when i was gone. Then, there was everything with Fabian cheating on me, it scares me that it will happen again. Fabian isn't the first boyfriend to cheat on me. My last boyfriend before I left was Jake and he kissed his ex right in front of me.

I look at Will and see him texting. I want to know if it was his ex-girlfriend from when i was gone. As class ends, I quickly text Victoria _I need to talk? Bathroom? _ I leave the classroom and once I'm out the door Will runs up to me and asks where I'm going pembrading me with questions. I mumble saying I have to talk to Victoria. This is going to be one interesting day.

**I know this is pretty bad. I just thought I should get something up. R&R please!**

**Chap5=8 reviews * this is pretty high.**

**XOXO,**

**Vollyeballstar21**


	6. Chapter 5

**hi, it is me again. Once again sorry i haven't updated again. I got the lead in my school play and its two weeks away and i have to concentrate on my lines. So these next two weeks are everyday rehearsal from 3:30-7:00. I will not update until probably April 20. so Yeah**

**XOXO**

**Volleyballstar21**

Victoria's Pov

I was sitting in my desk waiting for my class to be over, which it almost was. I was just doodling in my notebook when my phone started to vibrate. I waited until the teacher turned around to see you texted me. I looked at the text and quickly began puzzled. Nina texted me asking to meet in the bathroom. The bathroom is a meeting place. Whenever something happens we just text each other and then proceed with our mini therapy session. I ran out of the classroom at full speed to get to the bathroom to see what happened to Nina. This poor been through so much. Losing her parents, two of her boyfriends cheating cheating on her, a ghost putting a curse on her, almost dying countless times. Yeah, I know about Sibunia! When I got to the bathroom I saw NIna sitting on the countertop playing with her boots. She looked up when I arrived with a sorrowful look on.

I locked the door so she and I could talk in private.I looked at her and poked her stomach. Poking her stomach was always the way to bring a smile to her face. I stopped and blurted, " Does this have to deal with Will and his ex?" She looked down again and quietly answered, " I think he was texting her about getting back together," picking at her hair, she continued," I think I might like him"

Hearing her say this was quite a shock. Yeah, we all kinda expected them to get married one day but I didn't think they would like each other this early. Will had always had a thing for Nina and made that quite obvious. When he was with that girl when Nina was gone, he once told me that he needed to get over Nina because she would probably forget about him. The main reason they broke up was because one time they were together and they kissed and he absentmindedly said I love you, NIna. Yeah it did not go well for him. He always looked out for her, especially when it came to Jake. When he found out the he cheated on her, he was ready to kill him but he knew he had to take care of her. I just simply relied to her statement by saying, " Wow!"

**Will's Pov.**

After class. I needed to talk to Nina. After she saw me texting in class, she looked incredibly pissed. I tried talking to her after but she wouldn't talk to me. All I wanted to talk to her about was that I think I might be in love with her. After she walked away from me after class, I went to my locker annoyed with the world. But to make my day worse Jake came up to me. I knew he was never good enough for Nina. He just wanted to start a fight with me today.

" Miller, is it Nina okay?" he inquired, sounding like he actually cared about her. Filling my rage, I immediately spat back, "Why would you care, Doyle?!" Amused by my rage he quickly whispered, "Because I'm going to get her back." I could even feel the color drain from my face. This punk will never lay a touch on my Nina and he will never hurt her like he did before.

**I just thought I would try to make this longer since i have be a little tardy. Please Review !**

**XOXO**

**Volleyballstar21**


End file.
